Prince's shadow
by Clockworkpatchworkheart
Summary: What if Xiao Lan and her brother had a twin sister making them triplets? Cuifen always felt like she shadowed her siblings because not to many people except her family noticed her and when she and Lan joined Second life they both were granted the privilege of being male. Thus Lan became Prince and Cuifen became Shadow. And this is Shadow's legend. Oc x Wicked (Zhou Ling Bin)


What if Xiao Lan and her brother had a twin sister making them triplets? Cuifen always felt like she shadowed her siblings because no t many people except her family noticed her and she when she and Lan joined Second life they both were granted the privilege of being male. Thus Lan became Prince and Cuifen became Shadow, looking almost identical to Prince. This is Shadow's legend.

Oc x Wicked (Zhou Ling)

* * *

_(Cuifen POV)_

My name is Feng Mi Cuifen I am the youngest out of a set of triplet's I have an older sister named Feng Xiao Lan and and older brother named Feng Yang Ming. But I call them Lan and Ming and they call me Cuifen. My name sticks out the most though... Yet not many people notice me much. At all... Our parent's don't really care too much about what we do because they are always off on honeymoons even though they have had AT-LEAST 10 or more.

I was sitting at the kitchen table alone waiting for Lan to wake up and to help me make break fast. I can't cook a lot because our Baba **(dad)** taught Lan how to cook and clean and he only taught me a few things so yeah I suppose you could say I feel like the third wheel in our little sibling groupie thing we've got going on since were home alone a lot of the time. The apartment door suddenly unlocked and opened and Ming walked in shutting the door then heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Cuifen guess what game I got!" Ming said grinning like an idiot which was usual for him.

"Which one?" I asked yawning afterward.

"Second life" Ming replied with a smirk.

I instantly felt myself awaken fully and i gawked at him.

"Second life how?!" I asked surprised.

"There was supposed to be a huge line at the stores!" I added to express how surprised I was.

"Heh, well I got there last night and camped out with some of my friends and I got one of the last few copy's" Ming replied smiling.

"Awesome! Can we play tonight?" I asked smiling excitedly.

"Of course! Although I don't know if Lan would want to play with us but that's okay!" Ming said.

"Play what?" Lan asked walking into the kitchen yawning.

"Second life" Ming and I replied in unison.

"Oh... Isn't that the game where the reality is 99% accurate pain and all?" Lan asked looking at us.

Ming and I nodded, in unison once more.

"Then it must hurt. I'll pass" Lan said walking over to the fridge.

"Lan your such a wuss! Most girl's like you won't play it because they are scared of pain. And unlike you Fen **(Cuifen's nickname)** here is excited to play!" Ming said patting me on the head lightly.

I smiled cutely at my older sister to tease her, joining in with Ming for once.

Lan stopped what she was doing and looked at us.

"I can too!" She argued with rage visible in her features.

"I'll show the two of you tonight!" She growled.

Ming and I high-fived in success, we had gotten our older sister to play!

_(Time skip Cuifen POV)_

Lan and I shared a bed room and so we went ahead and got a head start of Ming by skipping out on brushing out teeth.

"Hey! You guys are cheating!" Ming said coming into our room's tooth brush in tow.

I stuck my tongue out at Ming and said.

"You gotta be fast if you wanna beat us!"

With that the head gear turned on and the game began...

_(In the game with Lan and Cuifen. Cuifen POV)  
_

"Wait... We didn't break the game did we Lan?" I asked looking at Lan who stood besides me.

Lan looked at me and shook her head.

"I hope not" Lan replied.

_"Welcome first two player's to second life! I will be helping you create your avatars" _a voice sounded and a light suddenly glowed brightly revealing a girl about our age and she smiled at us.

Lan and I looked at each other.

"An NPC?" I asked. Lan shrugged in reply.

_"Please do realize that there are people who do work for the creators of the game inside of the game and I happen to be one of them"_ the girl said with a slight frown.

_"So now it is time for you two to choose which type you wish to be. There is elf, beast, elemental, celestial and demons"_ The girl said.

"Can I see myself as a beast and as a human?" Lan asked.

"And can I see myself as a half human half beast if that is possible and as a celestial?" I asked.

_"Of course!" _The girl said.

The four creatures looked at us some yelled others smiled.

"Wait Lan, maybe we can... You know be the opposite gender?" I whispered into Lan's ear.

"Yeah" Lan replied nodding.

"Can we be male in this game?" Lan asked.

_"Well that isn't normally to be permitted but since you two are the first two players I can talk to my superiors about it. One moment" _The girl said before closing her eyes. She then opened them and looked at us with a smile.

_"My superiors have granted your requests, so which types do you wish to be?" _She said.

"Elf" Lan and I said in unison.

A male elf appeared besides Lan ooooh my goodness he was sooo freaking gorgeous with white hair and pale skin, pointed elf ears and blood red eyes, Lan was drooling and the girl was blushing furiously.

As for me a male elf that looked like Lan's appeared besides me but his eyes were blue and he was not quite as beautiful.

"I want to change the looks of mine!" I said raising my hand as if I were in a class room.

_"How do you wish to change your avatar's looks?" _the girl asked.

"I want him to have tanned skin, not too tanned though and I want his hair to be black and I want it to be longer on the left side and I want the back of his hair to be a bit longer and his eyes to be more of a sapphire blue" I said.

_"Do you wish me to make him more beautiful so that it matches with you sister's avatars beauty?" _she asked.

"Yes please!" I said.

With that the changes were made and my avatar smiled mischievously at me making me blush a bit.

_"Alright time to choose names!" _the girl said blushing a bit still.

_"I think that the one with red eyes should be named Prince on a white horse but that's to long so how about Prince for short!" _The girl said eagerly smiling.

Lan protested but the girl had already set the name so it was too late to change it.

And before she could even say what she thought mine should have been I said.

"Shadow. I want my avatars name to be Shadow!"

_"Hmmm you know what Shadow fits perfectly! Shadow it is!" _The girl said.

_"So how about I be one of your guy's girl friends? My user name is Lolidragon Pm me!" _The girl said before our world had turned to darkness...


End file.
